Can We Start Again
by katicloveee
Summary: Rick Castle is tired of the swordplay and can stop shadowing Kate Beckett. Will Kate Beckett change his mind? Rated T for later.
1. Are We Done?

**Author's Note: My friend wanted me to text her at 9 to wake her up, so I kinda copied the 'For Richard Castle, please press 1.' Then as we were texting each other it became my friend as Kate Beckett and me as Richard Castle.. so we decided to change it into a fanfic. We are going to make this into a chapter story, but we don't know how long, so I would like to thank my friend for helping me out on this. **

**We do not own Castle, sadly.**

* * *

It was late at the precinct; everyone has headed home besides Castle and Beckett.

"See you Beckett." said Castle.

"Send me a good morning text tomorrow?" said Beckett with a smirk.

"Alright, until tomorrow." Castle smiled and said as he walked to the elevator.

* * *

Kate Beckett woke up with the sound of her phone dinging, indicating she's got a text.

_For your 'Good Morning' motto, please press 1. (:_

**Hi Castle, rise and shine. **Beckett smiled and typed quickly back to him.

Few minutes later, Beckett's phone dinged again. _Why Beckett, I'm awake already. _

**Well, see you at the precinct soon! **Beckett quickly typed before getting into the shower.

_I'll be with coffee._

Once she got out of the shower she typed back. **Thank you, Castle. **

_You're welcome, m' lady. (:_

**Just so you know, it'll be the last time that you hear me say that. **

_Ouch Beckett, you hurt me. :'(_

**Suck it up, Castle. Otherwise you and your writer vest can stay at home while I go catch bad guys.**

_Ouccccchh. Its okay, I still love you Kate. (:_

Kate smiled and quickly text back before going to her closet. **Well, I don't know if I still like you Castle.**

_Hmph, I still love you. I've admitted to myself since the Raglan case._

**Should I be freaked out or excited?**

_Admit it, Kate. You love me. Everyone at the 12__th__ knows._

**Correction: They THINK we should be together in their sick twisted minds. But that's going to happen anytime soon. **

_Come on, the kiss during your mother's case. Tell me you didn't feel the spark. I'm hurt Kate. I'm going to leave now. You're with Josh and I can't bare to see it. I love you and bye. I'm going to stop shadowing you. Bye Kate._

**Oh gosh Castle. Stop being such a 12 year old.**

_No, I'm leaving Kate! I'm not joking. I'm really leaving, I'm done._

Beckett's smile dropped, she typed back quickly and hopes that Castle will stay. **Wait why? Castle, come back! You know I was only joking. Right?**

_Well, I'm not joking. I'm stopping off at the 12__th__ for your last coffee then I'll say goodbye to the guys and I'm leaving, I'm done Kate._

**Castle, come on! You do know I already broke up with Josh and that I was only joking!**

_Bye Kate._

Beckett was biting her lip, hoping that she will not cry. **Rick, please don't do this again. I never said or let you know before but I love you….**

_Look I love you too, but too late Kate. I'm sorry_

Now Beckett was on the verge of tears, she read that last text and sat down on her bed and typed slowly. **Castle, why? Why are you doing this to me?**

**

* * *

**

It was already 11AM at the precinct and there still wasn't a case, Beckett was sitting at her desk working on paperwork. She heard the elevator ding and immediately turned around to see if it was Castle. She smiled when she saw Castle walking to her desk with 2 cups of coffee.

"Good Morning, Beckett." Castle said why putting the coffee down on her desk.

"Morning Castle. What are you doing?" Beckett wondered as Castle walked towards Ryan and Esposito's desk.

"Saying hi to guys and to Montgomery before leaving." Castle said quietly in a sad tone.

"Please stay?" Beckett said quietly while standing up and heading towards the break room.

Castle saw her at the corner of his eye and walked after her and closed the break room door.

"Look Castle, just answer me this. When have you started liking me? Did you tell the boys that you actually liked me?" Beckett took a deep break and sighed. "If you did, then why Gina?" Her name came out so quietly that Castle nearly didn't hear it.

The break room was quiet for a minute, before Castle decided to speak.

"The day we met, our first case, that's when I fell for you. I went with Gina to the Hamptons because you were with Demming… I thought you didn't like me.. I couldn't bare to see you with another guy who makes you happy and brings you coffee." Castle's voice was tender and Beckett broke a little for him.

"So love at first sight or where you just desperate, or waiting to have another girl in bed with you? Well why tell me now?" Beckett's voice was stern and hard.

"Maybe at first I was desperate, but I changed, I don't want just another girl in my bed, I want someone real. Also, every time I ask you out, you'd probably think that it's a joke." Castle looked down at his hands and started fidgeting.

"Maybe because you didn't know me well enough. If you were a man with real guts, then you would continue on pursuing the idea of us dating." Beckett saw Castle look up with a smile on his face.

"Tell me then, Kate. Am I too late to pursue the idea of us dating?" Beckett broke out into a smile and Castle smiled back.

"No you're not. Why would you be too late? You know I broke up with Josh not too long ago." said Beckett.

"Well then Kate. Lets go out on a date." Castle said happily, as if he was on a sugar rush.

"Alright then. I get off work at 7." Beckett said smiling.

"Come to my loft." Castle said quickly.

Beckett turned around "Castle…."

"I promise no funny business just a nice dinner between two people." And with a wink, Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

"You cook?" Beckett said with raised eyebrows.

"That's my surprise." Castle said while wrinkling his eyebrows.

"You know I hate surprises, Castle…" Beckett said sternly.

"Well that's about to change, you'll love this surprise and I'll promise its something not over the top." Castle said.

"Fine. I'm going to grab lunch, I'm going to take a break from the paperwork." Beckett said while opening the door of the break room.

"Remy's?" Castle quickly said before she left the break room.

* * *

**Reviews please? Thoughts? Should I continue?**


	2. Remy's and paperwork

**Author's note: Yes, I posted the other chapter on the same day. Well I had nothing else to do so I decided to post it when my friend and I decided to continue our conversation. Now I'm slowly writing Chapter 3. (:**

* * *

Beckett walked out of the break room and Castle followed closely behind. Beckett grabs her jacket and phone and walked towards the elevator. Castle asked Esposito and Ryan if they wanted anything before he headed towards the elevator.

They walked into the elevator together as the door close, Castle hesitated to grab Beckett's hand. Castle was taken by surprised when he felt Beckett's hand intertwined with his. Castle turned Beckett to face him and their gazed locked to each other eyes.

They reached the ground floor and saw Cap. Montgomery.

"So…you two finally came to your senses…" Montgomery said looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Umm… what are you talking about? We were just um.. talking…" Beckett quickly said while removing her hand from Castle's.

"Uh-huh" said Montgomery with a smirk before heading into the elevator.

Once the elevator door closed, Beckett took Castle's hand and intertwine their fingers again. They walked quietly to Remy's together.

* * *

They ordered they're usual at Remy's.

"Ummm…Castle?" Beckett asked worriedly.

"Yes Kate?" Castle responded casually.

"Do you want this to go relationship and by _this_ I mean us dating." Beckett said quietly.

"Well, I don't know. Its up to you, Kate. I know you don't like your personal life to be shared, so it's up to you." Castle said tenderly.

"I don't know either, Castle. I really like you and I really want this to work, maybe we should keep this low-profile for a bit." Beckett said.

"Anything for you, Kate." Castle said smiling at Beckett.

When they were done, Castle asked for the check and the headed out. Castle took Beckett's hand into his and intertwined their fingers. Surprising Castle, Beckett leaned a little more into Castle's side.

"So, Castle is tonight's dinner be casual or casual-formal? And what about Alexis and Martha? Beckett asked.

"Casual, you can just wear jeans and a t-shirt. Alexis is going to be with Ashley and Martha will be at her school teaching.' Castle responded

"Ohhh.. so just the two of us, how convenient." Beckett said with raised eyebrows.

"I promise, no funny business." Castle responded and smiled at Beckett, who smiled back.

The continued walking in comfortable silence. They rode the elevator up in comfortable silence, once the elevators opened Beckett gave Castle's hand a last squeeze and untwined their hands.

Beckett sat down at her desk and started working on her paperwork, while Castle was playing on his phone. Ryan and Esposito looked over and got suspicious, they noticed that Castle is grinning like a idiot and Beckett keeps peeping over to see what Castle is doing.

* * *

It was now 5PM at the precinct and everyone was still busy doing paperwork.

"Well, I'm going to head to my loft now, see you later at 7?" Castle said as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, see you later at 7." said Beckett as she looked up to Castle.

Castle brushed his hand lightly against hers and Beckett smiled. Castle headed towards the elevator, when he stood inside the elevator, he thought to himself _this date is going to be perfect_.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock and Beckett is getting ready to leave the precinct.

"See you tomorrow Esposito. See you tomorrow Ryan." Beckett said as she walked towards the elevator.

"Ryan…she's heading home a bit too earlier today." Esposito asked questioningly.

"Well, she hasn't been getting good sleep these past few days. She deserves the sleep." Ryan said.

Beckett got home and into the shower, in a few minutes she was out. She went to her closet and got her navy blue skinny jeans and a gray v-neck with a leather jacket and boots. She tied her hair into a loose bun, with some lipstick and her mother's necklace. She thought, _casual yet appealing_. She was nervous for this date, she really hopes that she will not screw things up. She finally knew that she wanted this to work and she hopes she found her '_One and done_.'

She left her house, got into a cab and told the cab driver Castle's address.

* * *

**Next chapter is the date! (: **

**Reviews, thoughts? Please?**


	3. The Date

**Author's Note: Yeah, its the date chapter. This chapter might not be as good and well written cause I kinda rushed it. We won't be able to upload chapter 4, until awhile, because my friend and I are both very busy with school work this week, so we will try to fit the time in (: We hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who put this story on alert. (;**

**We'd love to own Castle, but we don't**

* * *

When the cab stops at his place, her hands were sweating and she was nervous. She rides the elevator up and has a tingly feeling while walking to his door. She nearly wanted to turn around and leave, but she finds her courage and rings the doorbell.

"Kate, hi. You look gorgeous." Castle said.

"Hello, Rick." That had sounded better than she thought. "And thanks." said Kate before she hung her coat.

Rick headed back to the kitchen to continue cooking, with Kate closely following by.

"So what's for dinner?" Kate asked.

"Spaghetti, if that's alright with you." Rick said.

"I'm fine with anything. Can I help?" Kate implied.

"No, be comfortable on the couch and I call you when dinner is ready, or I'll bring dinner to you." Rick said.

* * *

Few moments later, Kate was lying on the couch and she was exhausted. Rick smiled and put the plates on the coffee table in front of them. He lightly shook Kate awake.

"Kate, Kate, come on get up. Dinner is ready." Rick said softly.

Kate smiled and sat up. Rick handed her a plate and started eating his food. Kate took one bite of his spaghetti and she felt like she was in heaven.

"God, Rick. Never knew you cook this well." Kate said.

"You don't know a lot of things about me." Rick said with a smirk and Kate playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

The fell into a comfortable silence while they were eating. When they were done Rick took the plates and went over to the kitchen sink.

"You want to watch a movie?" Rick called out from the kitchen.

"Sure. You want to pick?" Kate questioned.

"Nah, you pick. 2nd drawer down from under the television." Rick pointed out.

Kate smiled at him and went over to his DVD collection. She was surprised; she knew that he would have this many movies. She had to go with the one movie she loves, 'The Notebook'.

Rick walked around and sat on the couch. "Ah, so a romantic movie. Will I see the soft side of Kate Beckett?"

She popped the DVD in and went to sit beside Rick on the couch. "You wish."

Rick pressed play on the remote and hesitated to put his arm around Kate. So instead, he just intertwined their fingers. Halfway through the movie, he finally decided to put his arm around Kate.

Kate could feel he is tense. "Just relax, Rick."

Rick simply nodded and continued to watch the movie, he knew Kate was engrossed in the movie, but he was too busy watching Kate.

Kate leaned on his shoulder. "Stop staring, it's creepy."

Rick was surprised by her actions, but smiled that she felt comfortable around him. As the movie was about to end, he noticed Kate was thinking.

Rick wrapped his arms around her stomach and intertwined their fingers. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kate bit her lip. "You…me….us."

"What about us?" Rick started to sound worried.

Kate sat up and searched for Rick's eyes. "Everything. It's just that I'm scared that this won't work out. I have baggage, you have baggage. If this doesn't work out, our friendship and everything will be gone. I can't bare to see that happen, I care about you Rick, for god knows how much. I want this to work, so…um…are you _all in_?

Rick sat up and took Kate's hand into his. "Kate, I know you're scared because of my reputation and everything. But, you have no idea how long I wanted us to happen. It will work out and I care about you Kate, a lot. So yes, I'm all in.

Rick wrapped Kate in a hug. Kate's arm went around Rick's waist. When the pull apart, Rick and Kate's eyes locked. Rick slowly leaned in and stopped to give a chance to change her mind, but surprising him, Kate leaned in and kissed him. Rick's hands were on her waist, as Kate wrapped her around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss was gentle, full of love and no rush. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Kate had a smile and so did Rick. He pulled her for one more kiss and Kate smiled against his lips.

Nothing was spoken; all was said was with their eyes. They both didn't notice the door open.

Kate and Rick both jumped. "Dad?"

Rick let go of Kate. "On the couch."

Alexis turned. "Oh hey. Detective Beckett, fancy seeing you here."

"Evening Alexis."

Alexis looked around and smiled at her dad. "Well, I'm going to bed now, sorry for interrupting anything if I did." Alexis walked over and gave her dad kiss. "Night dad, night Detective."

"Please, its Kate." Kate said politely.

"Night Kate." Alexis smiled and headed up stairs.

Rick waited until he heard Alexis door closed and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. He kissed her cheek and Kate laid her head against Rick's.

Kate looked down at her watch. "It's getting late, I should head home."

As Kate stood up, Rick grabbed her by the arm. "Stay the night?"

Kate tried to find the right words. "Rick…I…umm.." She thought about it again. "No funny business?"

Rick stood and walked towards the stairs. "No funny business, I promise."

Kate followed closely behind and Rick wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Rick handed her one of his shirts and pants.

"Bathroom's that way." Rick pointed out.

Kate smiled and quickly went to change. When she came out, Rick was already lying down on the bed. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over her. She felt an arm snaking around her waist and pulling her. Next thing she knew, her back was against Rick's chest.

Rick gave her temple a quick kiss. "Good night, Kate."

"Night, Rick."


End file.
